If You Were Me
by Hifi22
Summary: A songfic one-shot. Snap shots of what Finn and Rachel might be thinking during the Schuester wedding.


**Author's Note: This song is soooo Finn and Rachel right now. Song and title "If You Were Me" belong to Frightened Rabbit. Characters belong to Glee and Ryan Murphy. Hope you enjoy.**

**"If You Were Me"**

He wasn't surprised his eyes met hers as the first few measures of song floated through the ballroom. Music. It's the language their hearts will always know.

Realizing his "casual glance" had lasted a little too long, he looked away quickly -his black dress shoes suddenly very interesting.

He sighed and with a wry smile, silently acknowledged what he already knew. They were still tethered. Regardless of the time, distance and new lovers they had put between them.

Her eyes were downcast when he finally looked up again. Shoulders drawn, her hands in her lap, moving between fidgeting with the hem of her dress and twisting the ring on her right finger. From his position across the room he couldn't quite tell but he worried she looked sad. And his heart ached, certain of the reason behind that look.

So he _really_ wasn't surprised when she stood up, leaving before the chorus ended.

_**Time passes **_

_**I accept the blame**_

_**And I accept that you might never care to see me again**_

She didn't notice she was holding her breath until he looked away. Anticipation building in the briefest of seconds, as he held her gaze. She realized she was waiting. Holding her breath and waiting for him to make his move, still hoping he would before the air in her lungs ran out. She looked down as she mused, priding herself on the metaphor. Because metaphors are still important.

She contemplated all that had happened in recent months, as she let the melody wash over her. Flashes of hurt, regret and longing, always longing. And now, change. And God if that didn't scare her most of all.

Everything was so much faster in New York. Things, people, _relationships_ just seemed to move more quickly. And at the end of the day, everything seemed to be taking her very far away from a small town Ohio girl with stars in her eyes.

Suddenly, the air around her seemed a little too thin.

_**At least we can shake off some shame**_

_**Still I quiver like a dying leaf in a violent wind**_

She stopped when she got to the far end of the entrance hall, leaning against the cool marble walls. Nothing made sense anymore. She was so sure….. it was the only thing to do. Let go of the past (and all things that make you unique?). Growth is a good thing (even when you grow apart?).

_**I don't wish to be excused for this**_

_**My disguise and my excuses, they have worn so thin**_

_**May I ask, and answer honestly**_

_**Oh, what would you have done if you were me?**_

He moved without thinking -he'd always follow her. And therein lies the problem he guessed. Six months ago he could only follow. She had a path and he would surely only slow her down.

There was no alternative then. And now, he worried, no turning back.

_**How could it go so wrong so quickly?**_

_**Oh, what would you do if you were me?**_

_**Don't assume that I have found this easy**_

_**Oh, how would you feel if you were me?**_

She knew he was there before she turned around. And for the second time that night, whiskey colored eyes met dark brown ones; both a little glassy from the wine and the memories.

_**Time passes **_

_**Kills everything**_

_**In its path, and then it buries us in history**_

_**Some bits, some bits seem to stick**_

_**Oh, I thought that you and I could be a timeless thing**_

_**And I have to ask, please answer honestly**_

_**Oh, what would you have done if you were me?**_

They stood like that for a moment, eyes locked; a million unsaid words between them. And when he finally moved to wrap his arms around her waist, she reciprocated, wordlessly linking her fingers behind the back of his neck, resting her head on his chest.

And as they began to sway to the music, everything complicated slowly became very simple.

_**How could it go so wrong so quickly?**_

_**Oh, what would you do if you were me?**_

_**Don't assume that I have found this easy**_

_**How would you feel if you were me?**_

Eventually, the song changed but they remained. Bound by a past, a love, and a future; and a song written by the universe intended only for them.


End file.
